


Chanpool and Spidey-Baek

by sibs288



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Minor Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, OT12 - Freeform, baekhyun as spiderman, chanyeol as deadpool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:17:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibs288/pseuds/sibs288
Summary: Baekhyun doesn't tell Chanyeol what hes going as for Halloween. Chanyeol picks out a random costume lying around.





	Chanpool and Spidey-Baek

“Yo Baek what are you going as for Halloween?” Chanyeol said over the phone to his boyfriend who just hummed in response. He scrunched his face up in slight annoyance as his it didn’t really answer his question.

“Did you wanna go dressed in couple costumes?” He offered. All he wanted was a clear answer. Unfortunately he got one this time, just not the one he was hoping for.

“No. I already have my costume prepared and before you can ask what it is, it's a secret.” Baekhyun said from the other side of the line. Chanyeol sighed disappointed.

“Alright, see you tomorrow then. I love you, bye” Chanyeol hung the phone up after he heard Baekhyun’s ‘I love you too, bye’ reply.

Chanyeol looked around his closet for a costume that he could wear but look like he didn't just throw it on last minute. He had a lot of costumes from previous Halloween parties so he picked up his old iron man suit from a few years ago. It was an expensive suit so he didn’t think his friends would mind that he wore it again. That was until he noticed another crimson red costume under it.

He picked it up confused. He laid it out on his bed to get a proper look at it. It took him 2 full minutes to realise the red and black suit was a Deadpool costume he bought for last years party, that he ended up forgetting about when he got together with Baekhyun and went to the party in matching costumes. He smiled seeing this, since that means it will look like he was prepared for the party.

\-- Halloween Party --

Chanyeol turned up at the party before Baekhyun since he had said he was running a bit late so he would go by himself. Chanyeol was excited to see Baekhyun’s costume since he knew literally nothing about it and Baekhyun was really happy with it. 

After 10 more minutes of conversing with Sehun and Kai, he saw a small man with a similar build to Baekhyun walk through the front door. Even though the guy was wearing a mask anyone could clearly tell that the man was smiling brightly. With a bounce in his step the man came over towards Chanyeol, Sehun and Kai. 

“Hey guys!” he said really excitedly. The voice was familiar to Chanyeol.

“Hey Baek” Sehun said laughing at the other man mimicking his characters iconic actions that he was now doing. ‘Oh that’s Baekhyun whoops’ Chanyeol thought to himself before smiling. Just before pulling his boyfriend into a hug and say hello Kai butted in.

“I thought you two weren’t doing couple costumes this year” Kai says clearly confused. Chanyeol takes in his partners costume and realises that he's come as Spiderman. Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol like it's the first time noticing him.

“Yeol?” he asked. ‘What the hell. He can’t recognise his own boyfriend?’ Chanyeol thought. “Yeol?” he asked again this time moving his hands to reach for Chanyeol’s mask. ‘Oh yeah i'm wearing a mask’ Chanyeol mentally facepalms.

“Yeah it’s me” He replies. Baekhyun removes his mask carefully and looks up at him with a dead serious expression, which slightly frightens Chanyeol.

“How did you know I was gonna be Spider-man and why did you decide to come as Deadpool?” he asked his face never changing except for maybe a slight pout forming. Chanyeol looked at him weirdly.

“What do you mean? I didn’t know you were coming as Spider-man, you wouldn’t tell me shit about your costume remember. I had this costume lying around” he replied confused but a little too coldly for Baekhyun who stepped back and glared at him. 

He huffed and walked away from Chanyeol who instantly knew he fucked up. Kai and Sehun were laughing at Chanyeol’s sudden downcast look. He walked over to the table with all the drinks and grabbed a random bottle and downed it in a few seconds. This repeated a few more times before he was interrupted by a gentle tap on the shoulder, drawing his attention to a shorter brunette. 

“Bro you alright?” Suho had walked over after seeing his friend finish too many bottles of all sorts of drinks within an hour. Chanyeol looked up at the sound of the familiar voice. He simply nodded that he was fine. Just before he looked at the table for another drink he saw Suho shake his head in disbelief. He stopped mid grab when another one of his friends appeared. This one slightly taller than himself.

“You’re obviously not fine Yeol” Kris said from the other side of the table picking up another drink for himself. “I'm taking it’s because of Baekhyun” he added on. His guess was confirmed to both Kris and Suho by the look on Chanyeol’s face. It was a look of fondness, worriedness, sadness and slight annoyance all in one at the mention of his significant other.

Suho sighed. “Go talk to him Yeol. Whatever you did he will forgive you for, you know he cant hold grudges for long especially against you.” He points out to a now poker faced man. Chanyeol suddenly felt like he was suffocating in his costume and all the drinks were finally catching up as he started feeling a bit nauseous.

“All I did was turn up in a Deadpool costume and he somehow thinks that I knew he was coming as Spiderman even though he told me nothing about his costume. Like I’m sorry if I came in a costume that makes it seem like we’re a couple but fuck we are a couple! I just don’t understand why it’s so bad!” Chanyeol lets out all his feelings all at once and Suho’s expression shows signs of pity forming. Kris on the other hand seems to have started laughing. Chanyeol throws him a glare, which doesn’t stop Kris from laughing.

“Bro the entire time we’ve been speaking and even before when I was speaking with him all he was doing was checking you out. You do remember that his other favourite Marvel character is Deadpool right?” Kris says through his laughter. It only seems to get louder when he sees Chanyeol’s face of shock and is slightly flustered by how dumb he's been. Baekhyun hasn’t been mad at Chanyeol for wearing a Deadpool costume but mad at the tone of voice he had used. He must have been waiting for Chanyeol to make the first move to apologise. 

Kris stops laughing when he sees Tao walking in and smiling straight at him. Kris smiles back with a strong look of fondness and affection before saying goodbye to Suho and Chanyeol to go over to him. 

Suho decides that he should leave now as well, but not before he threatens Chanyeol if he doesn’t make his way over to Baekhyun in the next 5 minutes he’ll drag his ass over himself. Chanyeol knows by the others tone that hes 100% serious and will do it. He gulps and waves him off saying he will.

He stands up, wobbling and starts towards Baekhyun. He doesn’t know if it's the alcohol or his own nerves eating away at him but he stumbles a few times on the way, he figures it’s most likely both. When he gets within earshot of Baekhyun, he sees the other shush Chen, Xiumin and Luhan. They look subtly -not subtle enough however- at Chanyeol and chuckle. 

Luhan takes this chance to walk over to Sehun and start talking about Kyungsoo’s amazing cooking with him. Chen and Xiumin decide to stay to see what happens because they think they might be able to use this against the marvel couple some other time.

“Baekhyun can we talk?” Chanyeol asks a with little confidence. Baekhyun just nods in response.

“I want to talk as well” he replies and drags a nervous and drunk Chanyeol outside to the side of the house far away from anyone's ears, but mainly Xiumin and Chen's.

“I wanted to apologize for coming as dea-” Chanyeol started put was cut off by Baekhyun’s lips crashing into his only for a second. The nauseous and nervous feelings from before now completely gone.

“God, you don’t need to apologize for that. I was only annoyed at first cause he spoke to me coldly. I-I should be the one apologising anyway” he said the last part quieter than the rest. Chanyeol was confused now.

“What do you mean?” 

“I didn’t realise how much a small thing like glaring and walking away from you could affect you” he replied even quieter than before. “I’m sorry.”

When Baekhyun looked up at Chanyeol he wasn’t met with his usual caring and affectionate eyes, he was met with dark, mischievous eyes. Chanyeol started walking towards him and with every step he took Baekhyun stepped backwards until his back hit the wall. Chanyeol pinned him in spot and leaned close.

“Baekhyun haven’t you realised already that any small thing you do affects me majorly” he whispers into his boyfriend's ear causing the other to shiver at the warm breath. Then Chanyeol leant in and roughly kissed Baekhyun who melted into the kiss instantly. Their lips synced perfectly against each other and as the kiss deepened Baekhyun let out a moan causing Chanyeol to go mad. When they broke apart panting Chanyeol stared at Baekhyun with eyes full of lust.

“Come on, we’re leaving” he said pulling Baekhyun to his car. Baekhyun had no objections.

Little did the two of them know Chen and Xiumin had been recording their entire conversation and had now posted it to their exo squad group chat.

Sent: Video file attached.

Lay: Well that’s the scariest thing I’ve seen all day


End file.
